fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sathanas
"Well, I don't know about anyone else, but that last statement sounded like it just broke five hundred and one of our lord's glorious commandments, so it looks like you all have to die for hearing those sinful words. Remember, as an avatar of our [[Genesis (Bluebell Comics)|'Lord God']], I am doing this for your own good and I am not accountable for any emotional or physical trauma you may receive." —Sathanas, addressing the Protagonist Group "Kill the guilty. Kill the people in the grey area just to be certain. And then, pick a couple dozen from the innocents and kill them as well, just to make an example." —Sathanas before his last fight '' Summary '''Sathanas' is a Herald-Class Astrales, and a Member of the Multiverse-dominating faction known as The Great Law. He acts as one of the Angels, killing those who are unworthy of his Master's light, or who reject it. He is absolutely dedicated to this task, and has been stated to have a Kill Count in the decillions. He is one of the last trials faced by the Human Faction in their path to kill Genesis. Personality Sathanas is fairly easy to describe. He is fanatical, cruel, unforgiving, and sadistic. He enjoys nothing more than punishing and torturing, both the innocent and the guilty. Due to his position as the Supreme Judge, he is allowed to decide both the sin and punishment, meaning that he can decide to kill virtually anyone, even his own allies (Such as when he ripped out Ashur's heart because he just felt like killing another Astrales). He enjoys nothing more than mindless murdering, and is impossible to reason with due to his zealotry. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Lawful Evil '''Name: Sathanas, The Supreme Judge, The Executioner, God's Hound, The One who decides Good and Evil Origin: Bluebell Comics Age: Technically older than time Gender: Technically Genderless, but is treated as Male Classification: Astrales, "Angel", Member of the Great Law, Genesis' Executioner, Master of the Three Judges Theme: 'Fury of the Heavens Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 2-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8. Can always return instantly as long as Genesis wills it, though even without him, he can still reform from the Essence, the source of existence, though this takes longer), Regeneration (High-Godly. Regenerated from the collapse of space-time in the past, present and future when the Three Judges were destroyed), Reality Warping, Life and Death Manipulation (Far superior to Minos and Aeacus, who control the life and death of mortals throughout the entire infinite multiverse), Fate Manipulation (Superior to Rhadamanthus, who controls the fate of all mortals throughout the entire infinite multiverse), Causality Manipulation (Can destroy causality with his regular attacks), Law Manipulation (Can destroy the laws of reality with his regular attacks), Void Manipulation (Far weaker Astrales have shown themselves capable of attacking and destroying nonexistence, as well as manipulating the Prime Void, which erases all that it touches, from concepts to the information making up reality), Soul Manipulation (Far weaker Astrales have shown themselves capable of destroying souls with regular attacks. Ripped out Rahl Gul Dalh's soul and placed it into his original body), Space-Time Manipulation (Even far weaker Astrales are able to casually destroy space-time with nothing but normal attacks. Far superior to Nodens, who was able to recreate the entire multiverse after it and all it's concepts were completely erased from existence in the past, present and future), Conceptual Manipulation (Far superior to lesser Astrales, who are able to alter, destroy, or create new concepts with ease), Information Manipulation (Massively superior to other Astrales, who can influence all information in the past, present, and future of the multiverse simultaneously), Non-Corporeal (Astrales do not exist physically, and are thought-forms made up of pure information), Acausality (Astrales do not perceive time linearly, and are native to a world superior to space-time and all their aspects), Absorption (Astrales are able to absorb anything on any scale into themselves, from people and objects, to souls, to concepts, to even information from the past, present and future. Superior to Rahl Gul Dahl, who absorbed billions of universes at once), Mind Manipulation (Can instil immeasurable fear in his opponent's minds, freezing them in place, using Panic Wave), Plot Manipulation (Should at least be comparable to Know, who sees all of reality, it's concepts, and even the Primordial Void itself, as nothing more than a Story Book), Probability Manipulation (Far above regular Astrales, who can destroy probability with regular attacks), True Flight, High Resistance to Magic, Spatial, Temporal (Able to resist the attacks of similar level Astrales, which can destroy space-time), Spiritual, Mental (It has been stated that attempting to defile an Angel's mind and soul is an impossible feat), Conceptual, Information, and Void (Traversed the Prime Void which would normally devour anything, even concepts and information) Attacks, Energy Manipulation, Magic, Power Nullification (Can dispell any debuffs he has received using Purify Wave, or any negate any buffs that his opponent has received using Interference Wave), Resurrection (Can an ally with full health using Perfect Rebirth), Healing (Can fully heal himself and all his allies using Final Heal), Elemental Manipulation (Lightning, Ice, Wind, and Earth), Explosion Manipulation (With Divine Rupture, Grand Nova, and Big Bang), Statistics Reduction (Able to lower his foes' resistance to magic using Dead Circle. Can cut his foes' speed in half with Break Flow. Able to greatly lower all his foes' power and cause them to age with Aged Blade), Darkness Manipulation (Using Star of Death and Blackout), Light Manipulation (Using Atonement), Attack Reflection (Can reflect Magic attacks with twice the original power using Distort Magia, and reflect physical attacks twice the original power with Distort Arma), Gravity Manipulation (Using Grand Cross), Status Effect Inducement (Can send all his opponents to sleep and give them nightmares with Nightmare Gaze. Can nullify his opponent's use of magic with Magic Sever. Can greatly lower his opponent's attack while sealing their equipment with Curse Blade. Can blind his opponent using Atonement. Can inflict a multitude of ailments using Grand Cross. Can petrify his opponents using Gorgon Eye), Statistics Amplification (Able to greatly increase his own power for a time using Divine Blade. Can triple the power of his next attack with Divine Apex), Holy Manipulation (Using Heaven's Fall and Gate of Paradise. These attacks also bypass conventional durability and most resistances), Sealing (Using Prison of Sin), BFR (Using Forest of Hell - Ba'al Chechen), Consequent Plant Manipulation (The plants in the forest attempt to ensnare and poison the target) and Madness Manipulation (The forest can turn people mad just by being there), One Hit Kill (Using Father Death) Attack Potency: At least Multiverse Level+ '(Is the overseer and master of the Three Judges, and as such should be far superior to them individually, if not all together. Far above Nodens, who recreated the entire multiverse after it's destruction in the past, present, and future, including concepts and worlds that had been lost to the Primordial Void and should have been banished forever) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(Astrales are beyond space-time and all it's aspects, while also simultaneously existing everywhere at once in the past, present, and future, furthermore killing him anywhere except at the Judges' seat will in fact do nothing to harm his true self) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiverse Level+ '(Tore out Ashur's heart with ease) 'Durability: At least Multiverse Level+ '(Has taken dozens of hits from Astrales of his calibur) 'Stamina: Likely limitless Range: At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very High (A master of murder, torture, and tactics, having spent countless years hunting down and killing Astrales and mortals alike. Is completely merciless, and does not indulge in dragging out a fight, gloating, or exchanging words. Furthermore, he does not shun using dirty tricks or taking advantage of his opponent's weaknesses or disadvantages, killing whenever an opening is available. It was stated that, even if the Four Voices were given a million million chances to beat him, they would still die) Weaknesses: Overconfident in his abilities, and believes his connection to Genesis makes him invulnerable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * '''Purify Wave: '''Sathanas creates a wave of gentle light that cures him of all his negative ailments and debuffs. * '''Interference Wave: '''Sathanas creates a wave of painful light that removes all his opponent's buffs and positive status effects. * '''Father Death: '''Sathanas creates a magical circle with the word of death, that has a chance to either weaken the opponent to the near death (1 HP), or kills them instantly. * '''Perfect Rebirth: '''Sathanas revives one of his dead allies with full health. * '''Final Heal: '''Sathanas fully restores the health of all his allies, including himself. * '''Blackout: '''Sathanas creates a wave of darkness, sealing off the five senses and even extrasensory perception, while also consuming any light-based attacks of his opponents. * '''Divine Rupture: '''Sathanas ruptures creates, then ruptures a fault in space-time, creating a series of destructive explosions that eradicate space-time, affecting even beings that are beyond reality like Astrales are not immune to this. * '''Grand nova: '''Sathanas creates a miniature star, then collapses it to create a supernova that destroys everything for Lightyears around. * '''Hallowed Thunder: '''Sathanas creates a torrent of white thunderbolts that fill the space around them with an electric web, making evasion nearly impossible. * '''Vast Glacier: '''Sathanas creates a glacier around his opponents, freezing them in place, before shattering the glacier and inflicting heavy damage. * '''Giant Storm: '''Sathanas creates a massive hurricane that randomly mixes up the opponent's statistics and changes their weaknesses and resistances. * '''Blackout Quake: '''Sathanas creates a rupture in the Earth which then explodes into a myriad of objects. Blades, fangs, and spikes the size of mountains attack the opponent from below. This attack also has a chance of replicating the effects of Blackout. * '''Big Bang: '''Sathanas uses the legend of creation's divine mystery to recreate the energy of the big bang to destroy his foes. * '''Dead Circle: '''Sathanas creates a magic circle from which the spirits of the vengeful dead emerge, flooding into the opponent's psyche and lowering their resistance to magic. * '''Break Flow: '''Targeting the flow of time and speed relative to light, Sathanas doubles the speed of light for his opponent, essentially cutting their speed in two. * '''Aged Blade: '''Sathanas twists and accelerates the flow of time, transforming one second into a hundred thousand years, causing the opponent's armor and weapons to rust and crack, eventually turning to dust. In addition, the opponent themselves ages extremely rapidly, turning to dust in time, and regeneration only increases the speed of this effect. * '''Star of Death: '''Using a source of darkness in the opponent's body (From their shadow, to any "dark" desires in their heart), Sathanas creates a new evil star, from which underworld energy overflows, destroying the foe from the inside-out. * '''Panic Wave: '''Sathanas creates a wave of ominous light that turns the opponent's rational thoughts and knowledge into intense terror, causing them to kill themselves, go insane, or outright die from shock, and the ability only becomes more effective the more intelligent the foe. * '''Atonement: '''Sathanas begins to emit a bright light so intense that onlookers have their eyes burned and are blinded while also dealing light damage. * '''Distort Magia: '''Sathanas twists the Mana of his opponents to immediately reflect magical attacks for a time if they are used. * '''Distort Arma: '''Sathanas manipulates his opponent's limbs and muscles so that if the opponent attacks, then their body twists itself to pieces instead, for a time. * '''Grand Cross: '''Sathanas aligns the stars in a cross, causing an astrological surge that causes gravity to fluctuate, and can inflict several status ailments. These include instant death, paralysis, the opponent's strongest and weakest stats being swapped around, or doubling the opponent's weaknesses to certain ailments or attacks. * '''Nightmare Gaze: '''Sathanas looks into his foes' eyes, eldritch power emanating from his own eyes, causing them all to instantly fall asleep and suffer from terrible nightmares from which they cannot simply wake up from, requiring specific items to undo it's effects. * '''Magic Sever: '''Sathanas searches the opponent's mind to find the location of their connection to Mana, severing it and all their magical abilities. * '''Curse Blade: '''Sathanas implants a curse into his opponent's equipment, causing it to lose all it's power, and drastically decreasing his foe's attack. * '''Gorgon Eye: '''Sathanas replicates the effect of Medusa's eyes, transforming his foes to stone, a condition that cannot be cured normally, and can even affect Astrales. * '''Divine Blade: '''Sathanas imbues himself with the Divine Energy emanating from his connection to Genesis, drastically increasing all his stats. * '''Divine Apex: '''Sathanas begins charging an immense amount of divine power, multiplying the power of his next attack threefold. * '''Heaven's Fall: '''Sathanas uses his divine power to release an immense holy power, overturning the cycle of night and day, filling the sky with nothing but shining light, dwarfing even the sun in glory, which he then brings crashing down on the foe. This attack, due to filling the entire sky, is impossible to avoid. * '''Gate of Paradise: '''Sathanas creates an image of the gates of God's throne room, opening the gates from which a flood of divine power pours through annihilating the souls of those who even look upon it, however this attack can also harm Sathanas slightly. Alternately, Sathanas can pass through the gate and leave the battle to enter the throne room. * '''Sephirot Circle: '''Sathanas creates a magic circle in the sky, in the shape of a Sephirot. As he chants, the image of Heaven becomes clearly visible in the circle and the souls of Sathanas' enemies are immediately ripped from their bodies and carried to the realm of the Angels, where they strengthen Sathanas. * '''Prison of Sin: '''Sathanas creates multiple spheres made of light, and seals the foe within them, preventing them from attack. Furthermore, as regular physics are banished from within the prison, the foe cannot escape through any form of force, and must undo the spell to escape. If he chooses, Sathanas can cause the sphere to implode and crush the opponent, killing them instantly, or he can just teleport the sphere away, removing the foe from the battle. * '''Forest of Hell - Ba'al Chechen: '''Sathanas creates a dimensional tear that sucks the opponent into a vast forest of deadly, poisonous plants. The plants are sentient, and will ensnare, impale, and poison the opponent until they are dead. In addition, the forest's energy of pure madness can cause beings to simply go mad in mere minutes. Category:Tier 2 Category:Angels Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Concept Users Category:Information Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Pages Category:Void Users Category:Law Users Category:Soul Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Insane Characters Category:Murderers Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Killers Category:Dream Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Energy Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Holy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Plant Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Healing Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users